Communications, Planning and Administration The Communication, Planning and Administration Core (Core 6) will organize and fund the distributed research that takes place in the SPORE. This includes responsibility for both federally funded research, and the administration of institutional funds made available to us by the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute. This Core will organize the evaluation of SPORE scientific projects and core resources by 1) constituting an External Advisory Board, 2) organizing meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, and 3) reporting to the Steering Committee of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Breast Program. We will foster communication by holding regular research-in-progress meetings, annual retreats, attendance at Workshops and Roundtables, and by planning seminars and symposia. The Core will continue to arrange the visits of outside scientists and clinical leaders to Boston for the purpose of meeting with SPORE investigators and providing us with reports of their research. The Core will provide integration of the SPORE into the DF/HCC by reporting to and participating in Cancer Center committees, using Center Core Resources, and providing valuable SPORE resources to DF/HCC members. Planning and policy will be provided by the Core Coordinating Committee for use of shared resources in the SPORE. This Core will facilitate and promote the activities of an Advocacy Committee, involve advocates in planning activities of the SPORE, and report to the Committee at their request. Core 6 provides fiscal oversight for the entire SPORE including subcontracting to participating institutions, reporting to the NCI, and insuring the rapid use of available funds to promote breast cancer research. The Core also will administer privately raised funds that are earmarked to support Core activities. The Core will also publicize our data sharing strategies and policies and continue to promote open sharing of scientific information.